Doctor Neo Cortex
Doctor Neo Periwinkle Cortex (shortened to Doctor Neo Cortex or Cortex) is the main antagonist of the Crash Bandicoot series and the creator of his arch-nemesis Crash Bandicoot. Cortex is an evil scientist who constantly plots world domination as revenge for the ridicule he had suffered in the past. Originally, he planned to do this by mutating animals into soldiers for his army and the result of one of these mutations was Crash Bandicoot. However, Crash fails to be hypnotized and escapes from Cortex's castle on Cortex Island. Crash ultimately stops Cortex's initial plans of world domination but Cortex has repeatedly returned with new schemes. Due to Crash's frequent interference with Cortex's various plans, Cortex has made eliminating Crash one of his top priorities. Appearances Crash Bandicoot Cortex made his debut in the original Crash Bandicoot. After having been ridiculed in the past, Cortex enlists the help of Doctor Nitrus Brio in order to mutate animals into an army of super-soldiers dubbed the "Cortex Commandos'. Cortex uses N. Brio's Evolvo-Ray to mutate and his very own Cortex Vortex to brainwash said animals to achieve this. One of the animals that Cortex zapped with the ray became Crash Bandicoot who gets rejected from the Cortex Vortex and escapes Castle Cortex. Cortex then prepares to experiment on Tawna, a female bandicoot also created by Cortex. Eventually, Crash makes his way back to Cortex Island where he faces off with Cortex on his airship as Castle Cortex burns in the background. Crash sends plummeting, rescues Tawna, and leaves with her. The 100% ending states that Cortex has been unheard of since Crash foiled his plans but also hints at his return by saying "evil geniuses are harder.. to squash than cockroaches". Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back After having been sent plummeting from his airship by Crash in the previous game, Cortex finds himself inside a cavern where he discovers a Crystal and begins to hatch another scheme. With a year having past, Cortex and his new righthand man Doctor N. Gin have built a space station that houses a spatial Cortex Vortex. The Cortex Vortex harnesses the power of the Master Crystal that Cortex had found but an additional 25 slave Crystals are needed to fully power the machine. Having lost all of his colleagues on Earth, Cortex decides to recruit Crash under the guise of wanting to save the Earth from a deadly planetary alignment. Cortex has Crash use his Warp Room to travel around the world to find Crystals. Once Crash collects enough Crystals, Cortex sends N. Gin to retrieve them from Crash. Much to Cortex's disappointment, Crash refuses to hand over the Crystals to N. Gin and defeats him. Cortex furiously tells Crash to retrieve the remaining 5 crystals and then hand them over to him. After having collected the last Crystals and giving them to Cortex, Coco hacks into the system and informs Crash of Cortex's true intentions. Crash gives Cortex chase through space as Cortex attempts to reach the Cortex Vortex with the Crystals. Crash defeats Cortex and sends him flying into the void of space. With the power of the Gems, Crash with the help of N. Brio destroys Cortex's space station which crash lands on Earth. Crash Bandicoot: Warped In Crash Bandicoot: Warped, Cortex's space station that was shot down by N. Brio plummets to Earth and ends up destroying Uka Uka's prison. Uka Uka, who turns out to be the mastermind behind Cortex's schemes for world domination, furiously confronts Cortex and berates him for his past failures. However, Uka Uka feels generous for Cortex indirectly freeing him and they come up with another plan for world domination. They recruit Doctor Nefarious Tropy and his Time-Twisting Machine in order to retrieve the Crystals from their original location in time. Crash, Coco, and Aku Aku find out about Cortex's plans and decide to use the Time-Twisting Machine to get the Crystals before Cortex can. After collecting all the Crystals and defeating N. Tropy and Doctor N. Gin, Crash and Aku Aku confront Doctor Cortex and Uka Uka in the core of the time machine where Cortex and Crash fight while Aku Aku and Uka Uka are simultaneously are duking it out. Crash manages to defeat Cortex and Cortex falls and damages the time machine's core which causes it to implode. Crash and co. manage to escape while Cortex and N. Tropy are stuck in time as infants fighting over Uka Uka. Crash Team Racing In Crash Team Racing, Cortex takes part in the race to beat Nitros Oxide, who will enslave the Earth and turn it into a parking lot if he wins. Cortex's stats in this game are the same as Crash's and his home race track is Cortex Castle. In the epilogue, Cortex discovers a new element with atomic number 117 which he names "Cortexrulestheworldium". Crash Bash During the events of Crash Bash, Aku Aku and Uka Uka decide to hold a competition to see if good or evil will reign supreme. Aku Aku and Uka Uka summon their players with Cortex on Uka Uka's team. Quotes Cutscene quotes Battle quotes Gallery Cortex Crash Bandicoot 1.jpg|Cortex as he appears in Crash Bandicoot Cortex Crash Bandicoot 2.jpg|Cortex as seen in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Cortex WoC.jpg|Cortex as seen in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Cortex CNK.jpg|Cortex as seen in Crash Nitro Kart Cortex Twinsanity.jpg|Cortex as he appears in Crash Twinsanity Cortex CTTR.jpg|Cortex as seen in Crash Tag Team Racing Cortex Boom Bang.png|Cortex as seen in Crash Boom Bang! Cortex Crash of the Titans.jpg|Cortex as he appears in Crash of the Titans Cortex MoM.jpg|Cortex as seen in Crash: Mind Over Mutant Cortex CBNK3D.png|Cortex as he appears in Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D Cortex CBNK2.png|Cortex as he appears in Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 Category:Crash Bandicoot